


Above All Else

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, It’s not very explicit, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Picnics, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I’m rating it that way, rooftop picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Weeks after they’ve last met Ezio sends Leonardo a location and a time to meet.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Above All Else

There’s a small shuffle, could be easily mistaken for a bird but Leonardo _knows_ better. He’s been waiting, pacing, bouncing, sketching, doing anything to occupy the extra energy he’s had stored up inside of him since he got Ezio’s letter, detailing when and where they were going to meet.

  
Leonardo all but ignored the time, choosing to climb - a useful skill that Ezio taught him _just in case_ though now Leonardo thinks this was planned for much longer than he expected, - up hours early in case Ezio happened to show sooner than he said.

However, Ezio is incredibly punctual and Leonardo watches his head pop up over the side of the tower and they’re both grinning so hard it’ll hurt. He hauls himself over with one effortless-looking slide and he grabs at Leonardo the moment his arms are free.

They both go tumbling to the floor of the tower, laughing and smiling with both of them trying to pull the other as close as possible. After a bit he hears Ezio shuffle something to the ground beside them as the first few patters of rain hit the roof protecting them.

  
  
Ezio is the first to break their peaceful silence, with a whispered “I missed you.” He leans back just far enough to press a kiss to Leonardo’s temple, and smiles again against his face.

“I missed you, too.” Leonardo says quietly, bringing his left hand up to cup Ezio’s face. “Thought of you, every night.”

They both lean in together for a gentle kiss, just a slow press of lips, until they can both feel the tug of a smile threatening to form on both of their faces and they break for a moment, foreheads resting against each other.

“Come on.” Ezio says as he tugs them both up. “I had plans, but you are distracting.”

While Ezio business himself with laying out a blanket and pillows from a bag, he must’ve carried up with him, Leonardo makes it his goal to distract him as much as possible. He leaves little kisses and gentle bites across the back of Ezio’s neck, until he reaches the side of his neck, then he hooks his chin against his shoulder and stares at where Ezio’s hands have stopped moving.   
  


“Weren’t you doing something?” Leonardo asks, as sweetly as possible, listening to the sounds of Ezio’s heavy breathing above the rain.

”So distracting.” Ezio growls, throwing down the last pillow and flipping them around until Leonardo is spread out underneath him with their legs slotted together. “I had a plan, Leonardo.”

Leonardo’s response is to grin widely beneath him, more than happy with the position he’s found himself in.

“I promise we will get to them, later.” He says with a smooth roll of his hips, pressing up into Ezio while his hands slip into the collar of his shirt. “I missed you.” He whispers again, and it takes the last of Ezio’s self-control away.

He grips Leonardo’s waist with one hand, the other resting near his face to hold himself up, they’re both a little desperate when their lips meet this time. Lips, teeth, and tongue are meeting with more emotion than skill. The sound of the rain around them, coupled with the height they’re at, means no one will hear the soft little noises they make.

  
They get a bit louder when Leonardo slips Ezio’s shirt from his breeches and he lets his hand slide underneath and across his chest. He decides to up it a bit then, moving his hand from Leonardo’s waist to tangle with the ties of his pants until he can slide his hand inside and grasp him. Leonardo’s hands still as he pulls from the kiss and he gasps, louder than he usually would and Ezio grins and kisses down his neck instead.

Just as Ezio begins to stroke him Leonardo paws at his shoulder and pushes him back.

”Ezio, you can’t - it’ll be a mess.” He chokes out.   
  


“You’ve never complained about that before.” He says, but pulls his hand away anyway.

”I’ve also never had to climb back down a _tower_ afterwards either.”   
  


Ezio chuckles and leans down to press his lips to Leonardo’s ear so he can whisper, “If you wanted me to suck you that badly, you could’ve just asked.”

He presses a kiss to Leonardo’s cheek, leaving him looking scandalized as he settles between his legs. They both move together to work on getting Leonardo’s clothes out of the way, enough so Ezio can put his mouth on him.

After the first tease of his lips Leonardo lets his head fall back so he can moan, and his hands find their place in Ezio’s hair. He closes his eyes and relaxes into the makeshift bed around him, pushes his hips up gently to get a better angle and then lets Ezio take care of him.

He feels himself coming apart quickly, he’s not surprised and he has no intentions of fighting it. Though he doesn’t want to surprise Ezio, so he tightens the hands in his hair and mutters, “I’m close.” He’s not sure if he spoke loud enough, but Ezio squeezes his thigh and does something with his tongue that makes Leonardo’s whole body tense and tremble as his reaches his finish. 

He’s barely aware of Ezio tucking him back into his pants and climbing back up next to him, his eyes are still squeezed shut and his whole body feels shaky still but Ezio curls protectively around him, slinging an arm and a leg across him and burying his face in Leonardo’s neck. He can feel him hard against his hip though the way Ezio hums against his neck it seems that he isn’t in any hurry to deal with it.

”Give me a moment and I’ll help with that.” Leonardo says, pushing his thigh up to get his point across.

He can’t see it, but he can feel Ezio smiling against his neck, and his whole body is warmed when he feels his breath along his throat as he speaks.

”Don’t worry, we have plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this for no real reason and in about an hour. I’m not really sure if there’s any actually plot or purpose here.


End file.
